For You, My love
by NerdyFerLife
Summary: Sesshomaru has returned for Rin, for good this time. They now travel together, slowly falling in love. Devastation occurs when Sesshomaru must produce a full blooded youkai child. His mother interferes by taking Rin on a journey to turn her into a youkai. How will Sesshomaru cope with this?
1. Chapter 1

SesshomaruxRin Fan-Fiction: For You, My Love

**Summary: Rin is no longer a little girl, she is now fifteen, and Sesshomaru has finally come back to the village to take her back, permanently. Rin begins to grow new feelings for Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru does as well, but he must produce an heir of full demon blood, devastating the both of them. What happens when Sesshomaru's mother interferes, taking Rin on a journey to a temple known for hiding a power to change mortals into demons? Rin sees this as the perfect gift for sesshomaru, but will Sesshomaru? **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own InuYasha or the characters from it, only the ones I make up.**

**Chapter Summary: Lord Sesshomaru is visiting Rin at InuYasha's village, but this time he plans to not leave empty handed.**

Chapter 1: Hai, Sesshomaru-sama

Rin's POV

I wake up to the sound of InuYasha yelling at someone, meaning it is a normal morning here. I sit up on my futon and stretch my stiff muscles, yawing as well. I look around to see that Miss Kaede has left breakfast for me over the fire. I walk over to my personal chest and open it up. I glance over the many beautiful, silk kimonos that Sesshomaru-sama has gifted me over the years before pulling out one of my work kimonos that I shall use for picking medicinal herbs. I quickly change into my clean kimono in case of sudden visitors. I then grab a bowl and a pair of chopsticks for my breakfast, which seems to be rice and sliced melon. Sitting down to eat my morning meal, a sudden break in the flap that hangs from the doorway startles me, almost causing me to drop my bowl of rice and melon.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rin. I didn't mean to startle you." a very pregnant Kagome says from the door way. I laugh and sit down before acknowledging her.

"It is fine, but next time, please knock for my sake." I laugh out, taking a bite of my fresh and juicy melon. Kagome waddles by and sits across from me, a smile woven on her face. I give her a curious look as I eat my breakfast.

"Rin is curious, Kagome. Why are you giving Rin such a smile?" I asked her, finishing my meal and placing the dishes in the washing bin.

"Oh, nothing, Rin. Nothing at all." she informs me, the scary smile still carved into her face. I raise my brow at her in suspicion before grabbing my basket to place the herbs in.

Before I exit the doorway, I turn back to Kagome. "Kagome, Rim finds your smile scary. Rin is leaving now." I say before leaving Miss Kaede's, well, my hut as well, and I walk gracefully over to the patch of herbs.

Along the way, I receive many stares from the young men of the village. Kagome and Sango have told me that I am very beautiful, but I do not believe them. My midnight black hair is long and pin straight, flowing past my bottom. My eyes, a light brown, are still as large and as bright as they were when I was a mere child. Unlike the tall and toned bodies that Kagome and Sango, when not pregnant, have, I have a very short and stubby-like frame. My breasts are large for my age, my thighs are meaty, and my hips are very wide. My height does not help with this, for I barely come up to five feet, maybe even less. Kagome told me that I have a very curvy body, perfect for child bearing, and apparently, the young, unmarried males of the village know this too. Even my skin has remained the fair color, never tanning from the sun. I have had to learn to deal with flirtatious and lecherous males since the age of thirteen, but it shall always be annoying. I finally reach the herb field and begin to pick the ready herbs. As I am picking them, I start humming. Soon, it turns into a song.

_In the mountains, In the forest._

_In the wind, In a dream._

_Where are you, Sesshomaru-sama?_

_With an ally like Jaken-sama._

_I will wait alone until you come._

_Sesshomaru-sama, please return._

"You still sing that song, Rin?" a cold and deep voice asks me. I gasp, for there can only be one man, well, demon that belongs to that voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" I squeal out as I turn around to face the tall and handsome creature. His long, glimmering silver hair and amber honey eyes remind me of an angel, how ironic. His height, at least a foot and a half taller than me, making him roughly six foot five. I give him my smile as he gives me his usual cold stare, but I can see the happiness in his eyes, a trick that I had learned over the year of traveling with him.

"This Sesshomaru is guessing that Rin is happy to see me?" he asks me in his emotionless tone, a tone that matches his mood. I nod excitedly, and without thinking, I jump into his arms and hug him. I feel Sesshomaru-sama tense up slightly, I let go, blushing.

"Rin is sorry, Sesshomaru-sama." I say quietly. He nods with his usual "hn". I look back up at him and stare into his eyes. They show me happiness, nervousness, fear, and…love? Fear and love where emotions that I rarely see in Sesshomaru-sama. I wonder why they are present in his eyes?

"Rin." he calls for me, gaining my attention.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?" I ask him, looking at him. I watch as his hand comes to my face, softly caressing my cheek. I softly gasp at the new feeling. Just as quick as the welcomed feeling appeared, it disappears.

"Rin, this Sesshomaru is curious as to if you would like to travel with me again?" he asks me softly. I fight back the happy tears, knowing how much he hates emotions, and nods my head.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-Sama." I say with a bright smile. I watch in shock as I watch his lips curve upward into a small smile.

"Good. You are to pack your things and return to me by noon." Sesshomaru says as he walks away, leaving me a very happy woman. I squeal and jump around, causing some prying eyes to stare at me, but I ignore them and I rush back to the hut. I grab a satchel and fill it with all of my silk kimonos.

I decide to change into one of my finer kimonos instead of this silly work one. I pick out the kimono that Sesshomaru-sama gave me last year. It was long and flowing. The color was a soft magenta with a dark blue crescent moon pattern. It was specially made to match Sesshomaru-sama's facial markings, which makes this kimono even more special to me. I quickly change into it and pack up the rest of my belongings before heading out. I'm not quite sure where Sesshomaru was, but I have a feeling he is where InuYasha's rants are coming from.

"Why did you have to come here and bother us, asshole?" I hear InuYasha say from a distance.

"INUYASHA, SIT!" I hear the voice of Kagome yell out. The thud soon follows, causing me to giggle. When will InuYasha ever learn? Kicking some stones on the dirt path, I finally make it to Kagome and InuYasha's house, where I see a dirt covered hanyou glaring at his dai-inuyoukai half-brother, who has an amusing smirk on his face. I walk over to them with a smile plastered on my face.

"Are you ready, Rin?" Sesshomaru-sama asks me.

"Yes, this Rin is ready." I say, walking up to him and suddenly grabbing his hand, but he doesn't stop me. He leads me away from the village, and I turn around and wave bye to Kagome and InuYasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where to, Sesshomaru-sama?

**Summary: Rin, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un encounter a mysterious demon after Rin's beauty.**

**Word Count: 1110 words**

Sesshomaru POV

"Where are we going, Sesshomaru-sama?" the little beauty known as Rin asks me.

"The western palace. This Sesshomaru has business there." I inform the now young woman as we continue onward. I glance at her, and I notice how her eyes widen at my answer.

"Really?! I get to go to your palace!" she squeals out. I contain my smile inside, not wanting that vile Jaken to see it.

"Quiet down, girl! Sesshomaru-sama has no need for your annoying outbursts!" Jaken screeched at Rin. My blood boiled slightly at Rin's apologetic face.

"Jaken." I say coldly. I watch in amusement as he tenses up and begins to shake lightly.

"Y-yes, S-Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asks timidly.

"Shut up." I say simply, before moving back to my walking spot next to Rin.

I have the sudden urge to wrap my arm around her, but why? She is a human, a mortal woman. She would bare me weak offspring, not the kind of offspring that I need if my kingdom is to prosper, but when I look at her, I can't picture myself with any other female. _Bah! Since when the great Sesshomaru become such a weak being!_ I notice how she walks, with elegance and grace, a major difference from the skips and merrily steps she took as a child. _Why would this Sesshomaru care as to how a mortal woman walks? _As we walk, I glaze longingly at her. Her body is built for child bearing. Wide hips, slightly broad shoulders, large breasts. Perfect. _Perfect? Since when was a mortal "perfect" in this Sesshomaru's eyes?!_ I look away when she notices my staring. Why? Why do I feel such things for her? The girl I raised, now my lover?

We continue walking for some time, that is, until I scented the scent of a fast approaching demon. I wrap my arm around Rin's waist and pull her behind me, ignoring the pleasure I received from such an action. The bushes separated, and out came a demon of a strong evil aura. His skin, a orange tan, and his hair, shoulder length and a bright yellow. His eyes were a stone cold grey. Just who was this demon? I grasped my hand around tokijin just as walks closer.

"I knew I was right. I smelt the wonderful scent of a ripe mortal woman, but what a shame, her being guarded by an inu-mutt." the demon said with such sarcasm, that it made my blood boil.

"The girl is not of your concern. Leave while you can still walk, demon." I say, my emotionless tone luckily still present. My eyes flicker red as he laughs at me. _How dare he laugh at this Sesshomaru!_

"Oh, please. I know of your kind. Taking a mortal woman as a mate is almost unheard of. If you have no use of her, then I shall." he said, pulling out a sword with a glowing yellow aura. I growl lowly, my demon wanting out. How dare he disrespect our Rin! _Our Rin? Is my youkai insane? _

"Who said I have no use for her?" I ask this demon, challenging him.

"Possibly a ward, maybe a concubine, but no mate. Who are you anyways, mutt-face?" the golden haired demon growled out.

"I do not give out my name like a toy, demon." I growled back at him, but he doesn't seem to understand my anger.

"She's quite the beauty, don't you agree, inu-mutt?" he asks me, my eyes now a blood red. _How dare he be so lecherous towards my Rin!_

I pull out tokijin and point it at him. "Do you wish to die today, demon?" I challenge him. I watch as his eyes flicker to red before staying on its usual grey.

He pulls out his own sword. "I have this tiny feeling that I will not only kill you, but take that beautiful woman tonight in my own personal chambers." the bastard says with a smirk. I lose it and growl loudly when I feel Rin tremble in fear behind me.

"Jaken, take Rin and Ah-Un away. I shall deal with this man alone." I growl out, barely containing my humanoid form.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken says as he leads Rin and Ah-Un away, but before they can get far, the demon runs past me and grabs Rin, running off in the opposite direction. Him taking her away from my presence is my un-doing. I transform into my true form and run after them, roaring in the wind. _How dare he take Rin! My Rin! MINE! _I ignore my inner youkai as I catch up to the demon and Rin. He turns around and sprouts wings, taking off into the sky, apparently thinking that I was not air borne, fool. I take to the air to chase him down, and I notice the surprised look on his face as he sees me chasing him in the sky. I finally catch up to him and grab his wings, causing him to drop Rin.

"AHHHHH, SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Rin cries into the sky as she falls. I quickly rip off the wings from the demons back before catching Rin on my back. I feel her faint against my fur, knowing she must be stressed from the sudden event.

I land to the ground and transform back into my humanoid form, now carrying Rin. "_She feels so right in our arms"_ my inner-youkai says softly. I want to scoff at his statement, but, he's right. She does feel right in my arms. I walk back to Jaken and Ah-Un.

"M'lord! You have returned!" Jaken calls out.

"Jaken, we are leaving." I say simply as I continue down our previous path to my palace with Rin in my arms.

"_Our Mate." _my youkai says. I stiffen and look down at Rin, my Rin, my mate? My youkai chose her as my mate? I ignore that fact for now and continue on to the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: This is it, Sesshomaru-Sama?

Summary: Rin, Sesshomaru, and Jaken finally reach the palace, but devastating news leaves some heartbroken...

Word Count: 1,136

Rin's POV

The sound of birds singing and leaves rustling cause me to slowly awaken from my slumber. I also notice that a sudden warmth surrounding me, causing me to snuggle into it even more. A strand of white hair falls and tickles my nose, causing me to scrunch up my nose and sneeze. My eyes widen when I realize that the white strand belongs to none other than Sesshomaru-Sama himself.

I hesitantly look up, gasping when I see that Sesshomaru-Sama is staring directly at me! I blush brightly, now knowing what the warmth is that I have snuggled into.

"Are you feeling well?" the cold, monotone voice of Sesshomaru-Sama asks me.

I nod, rubbing my eyes. I then look at him with a curious look.

"Of course I am alright, Sesshomaru-Sama. Did something happen?" I ask in return.

I watch as he stiffly nods, as if he doesn't want me to remember what had happened. I tilt my head, to motion him to reveal what had happened to me silently. He sighs.

"A demon...he...tried to kidnap you...for a mate...a concubine...something, but this Sesshomaru has taken care of the bastard demon." he explains to me.

My eyes widen. Sesshomaru-Sama had saved me again. He continues to save me, even though I am no longer the little girl who picked flowers and danced along the vast meadows and streams. Perhaps he cares for me? No, Rin. You are foolish. He is simply being Sesshomaru-Sama.

"Are..are we still going to the Western Palace?" I ask quietly.

"Hn." he replies softly.

"You insolent Baka onna! You cause us to take so long on these trips! Why can't Sesshomaru-Sama just drop you off somewhere permanently!" Jaken screeches.

I hear Sesshomaru-Sama growl lowly in his chest, his eyes swirling between white and amber, to red and turquoise.

"Jaken, you are to cease this behavior at once. Rin is no burden upon me, and if I hear one more insult come from your mouth, I shall kill you with my claws, revive you with tenseiga, then kill you again." he growls out, glaring at Jaken, who is now trembling.

He nods shakily and bows, mumbling a "hai, Sesshomaru-Sama" into the dirt.

We continue upon our journey, myself being carried by Sesshomaru-Sama. The flowers that we pass give me the wanting urge to slip from his grasp and pick the sweet smelling beauty, but I stay put. Soon, we arrive at the Western Palace, which is beyond beautiful. The walls are made of marble the color of Sesshomaru-Sama's hair. The windows are crystal clear and shiny.

Outside, a tall woman who greatly resembles Sesshomaru-Sama is standing, inspecting us almost. I hear a tiny growl erupt from Mi'Lord's chest.

"Mother, what reason do you have being here?" he asks, tightening his grip on me.

The woman smiles, an action that seems to be foreign for her. She looks down at me, a curious look in her eyes.

"Is this the young girl who I had brought from the dead for your sanity?" She's asks, receiving a curt nod from Sesshomaru-Sama.

His mother smiles slightly at me, making me gasp softly.

"For a human, she certainly is beautiful. She has a body many demonesses wish to possess, but cannot. The child bearing body." she says pridefully.

Why would she be pride-full? I look up at Sesshomaru-Sama, only to blush when I realize that he is looking down at me. I hear his mother sigh, gaining both of our attentions.

"The council had sent a letter for you, my son. They have requested that you mate and sire a full-fledged Youkai child, no hayno allowed." she says sternly.

I feel My Lord stiffen, his eyes even widen slightly. A sudden twist forms in my stomach, and I feel the need to run away. Why? Oh right, I love Sesshomaru-Sama. I have for a long time now, but this is the very reason why I never revealed this secret to anyone. I would be mocked, called a 'demon's whore wannabe'. No, it is safer this way.

"No." Sesshomaru-Sama growls out.

"No?" his mother repeats.

"No, and you know why mother. I know you can sense it." he tells her quietly.

"Indeed, I can boy." she responds, even quieter.

Sense it. Sense what? What are they talking about?

"The court will force you to, Sesshomaru, or kill the one closest to you. You know that." she says softly to him.

"They will not get past This Sesshomaru. No one has yet succeeded to bring me down, and no one ever will." Sesshomaru-Sama said with determination.

I look up between Sesshomaru-Sama and his mother.

"Um...what's going on?" I ask softly.

Sesshomaru-Sama's gaze lowers to me, a weird look in his eyes. Sadness, perhaps? He leans down to me, causing our breaths to mingle. I gulp, wondering what he is up to. He startles me by nuzzling the top of my head, purring softly. I look back up to his mother, a determined look in her eyes.

"I will not allow you to suffer, Sesshomaru. I may have a solution." She trails off.

His head suddenly snaps up to her, as if pleading his mother to continue. She seems to hold back a laughter.

"There is a temple not too far from here. Its purpose is to change mortals into Youkai of whatever type they desire. I shall take Rin there and see to it myself that she is transformed." she explains.

My eyes widen. If Sesshomaru-Sama needs to sire full-Youkai pups, and his mother wants to change me into a Youkai, does that mean?...kami! Does this mean that I shall be Mi'Lord's mate?

"Why is This Sesshomaru not going with you and Rin?" he asks, a scowl in his face.

"Because you will not have the mind to handle what she must go through in order to become a Youkai..." She says, sighing. "I will leave with Rin at dawn. Take her to a bed chamber of your choice and allow her rest." she says once more, walking into the castle.

Sesshomaru-Sama sighs, looking around at the surroundings. I avoid looking at him, still thinking about all of this new information. He finally seems to snap out of his own thoughts, carrying me inside of the castle.

But, one thought still runs through my mind. 'Just how am I suppose to become a full-Youkai?'

Hello! Sorry that I haven't been writing, but I'm back! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Goodbye, Sesshomaru-Sama**

**Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin share a night in each other's company. Sesshomaru's mother leaves with Rin, leaving Sesshomaru a man of worry, except not showing it of course. **

~Sesshomaru~

I carry Rin into my own bed chambers, a room I have not occupied in so long. I gently lay her down on my large futon, covering her in a blanket. I raise an eyebrow when she looks up at me. Such large, bright earthly eyes gaze up at me.

"Sesshomaru-Sama?" my Rin asks rather hesitantly. The way she uses the honorific in my name annoys me, but I do now let it show.

"Hai?" I respond to the young woman, curious with her.

"Um...why does your mother want me a youkai?" she finally asks, looking down at her hands.

I sigh softly, sitting at the edge of my futon. Her eyes widen when I run a hand over her leg, which is covered by the blanket. Fighing the urge to smile at her, I slowly look up in her earth colored eyes. Such a find shade of brown. Why haven't I seen her in such a way before?

"This Sesshomaru's youkai has chosen." I eventually tell her. Her eyebrows raise in confusion.

"Chosen?" she repeats, "Chosen for what?"

I sigh softly once more, "He has chosen a soul mate."

Her eyes seem to water. A sad look comes across them, causing a pang to be felt in my chest. What could she be thinking?

"That is...nice for you, Sesshomaru," she says softly, "but what does that have to do with me becoming a youkai?"

I will myself not to laugh at her ignorant innocence, something I apparently seem very fond of. I stand up and move toward the part of the futon where her head lays. Sitting back down, but beside her head, I gently ran my clawed fingers through her soft, silky ebony hair. She gasps at my actions, but I do not cease them.

"Rin, it is you that my youkai chooses." I admit to her, cupping her cheek gently.

I can't hold back my smile when she gasps loudly, her eyes widening greatly. Her cheeks redden when she looks down at my smile. My smile widens when she unknowingly pokes at my lips.

"Sesshomaru-Sama...you're smiling!" she gasps out, smiling her own smile.

"Is it wrong for this Sesshomaru to smile?" I ask her gently.

She shakes her head, giggling, "No, it is not. However, it's very surprising."

I laughed very slightly, "Would you like this Sesshomaru to surprise you even more?"

Her delicate eyebrows rose out of curiosity, "Surprise me more? How could you sur-"

I cut Rin off by gently placing my lips over her own, kissing her softly. I leave my eyes open slightly, studying her reaction. Rin's eyes are wide open, obviously surprised by my actions. Soon, however, her eyes close as she enjoys the kiss. She presses herself against me as she moans into my mouth. I will my beast to stay at bay, knowing that she will most likely become afraid if she sees him. After a while, we break apart to recollect more air. I pull her down on my chest as I lay down on my futon.

"Will you miss me?" she asks me in a whisper after a few minutes.

"Yes." I whisper back.

I hear her giggle slightly, "The great and mighty killing perfection is going to worry over a little human."

I don't glare or growl at her, knowing that she is very much correct. How will I manage to stay sane while my little mate-to-be is off alone...with my mother. Soon after, I hear the slow and even breaths of my sleeping mate on top of me. Smiling slightly, I wrap my arms around her before falling asleep myself.

"Do you have everything that you will need for your journey?" I ask Rin as my mother straps leather satchels to Ah-Un. I did allow my mother to use my dragon only for Rin's sake.

"Yes, Sesshomaru. I have everything ready. Do not fret, my little inu." she giggled out, slipping her pack around her.

I'm pleased that she now knows not to use my honorific anymore, but now she's taken a liking to give me such useless nicknames.

I glared at her slightly, "I don't care. I'm just curious."

It then occurs to me that I used those exact lines when I noticed her bruises all those years ago. I never did find out where she got those from.

Suddenly, I feel small arms wrap around my waist, "Aww, it's okay Fluffy. I'll be back in a week's time."

I lean down and kiss her on the cheek before allowing her to walk back to my mother.

"Mother."

My mother turns around and looks at me with her teasing smile, "Yes, my little koinu(puppy), what does Mommy need to get him?"

"Just keep my mate safe." I growl at her, turning around and storming back towards the castle.

I walk back inside and peer out of the window from my bed chambers. I watch closely as Rin and my mother take off into the skies on Ah-Un.

I told myself not to worry, but now worrying is all that I can do now.

**Yes, yes I'm sure a lot of you are like "Dude?! Where da heck you've been brah?!" Yes I am sorry. I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep writing on fanfiction. I had a lot of other stories that I was working on wattpad as well. Now, I only have one story that I'm working on since I finished my others, so now I'll have enough time to write on here as well! Plus it's spring break so...hehe. **

**Btw: I do not own InuYasha, but you guys knew that already. If I did, I would have made a spin-off from the InuYasha series that focused on Rin as a teenager and her and Sesshomaru falling in love because I really wish that that would happen! BUT...I have no power over that sadly...so I'll have to stick with fanfics. **

**Thank you all for reading! :D**


End file.
